Fly the Friendly Skies
by precious-passenger
Summary: A one-shot about Dean's first airplane ride. Dean is 13, Sam 9.


Title: Fly the Friendly Skies

Summary: Dean's first airplane ride. Dean is 13, Sam 9.

A/N: Hey, guys. This is my first Supernatural fanfic. It's just a one-shot that's been occupying my mind for a while.

* * *

"Come on, Dean. We have to get on the plane now," Sam nudged him impatiently, causing Dean to sway once under the weight of three duffel bags they were going to carry with them.

"Do we really have to go by plane?" he tried not to sound like a whiny kid…or Sam.

"Dean," John warned.

"It's just…" _I don't want to leave Impala here, how can I take care of Sammy if it crashes, it's so high…and scary, _"too expensive," he settled.

His dad sighed once and rubbed his eyes, "I know. But, this is an emergency. The ghost only comes out tonight and disappears to another random place for a whole month. We can't get to Ohio in time. So, we're going to go by plane. No discussions. Understood?" he looked at Dean meaningfully.

"Yes, sir," Dean hung his head down in shame. This was no time to disagree with his dad, or even suggest a compromise. They couldn't go there by car. If they did, they couldn't catch the troll and the road to Ohio was full of hills and up and downs, which left a less than pleasing memory in the Winchesters mind. _So, suck it up and get on the airplane, Dean_, he chanted. End of discussion.

The last time Dean had insisted that they had to drive was a total disaster. It was another emergency hunt and he'd latched on the every imaginable excuse he could manage to find, reasoning that they weren't in that much hurry and they could only stop for lunch and short bathroom breaks.

But, they'd been driving for hours in the road that seemed to go on and on, going in loops through, the road extra bumpy, which made Dean wince every time imagining the damage it was causing the car. Then, Sam had gotten carsick and thrown up in their dad's beloved Impala. Dean was the one helping out Sammy, cleaning him up while he complained non-stop, cursing their dad and his _job,_ while John leaned in front of the car, looking angrily at the mess, glancing at his watch every so often. To make the matters worse they had to stop the car every time Sam announced he was feeling queasy and he had to get out of the car and get some fresh air, not wanting to repeat the whole fiasco. Dean could almost feel anger radiating from his father.

They had driven with almost no bathroom breaks and absolutely no lunch. Sam was in no condition to digest anything solid and was only sipping a big cup of Cola and they couldn't afford more delays.

Dean fastened his seatbelt, almost clinging to it and began to recite every spell and prayer he could remember. He would've drawn a devil's trap and done a whole checkup to see if there was any supernatural activity going on, but the flight attendant was giving him weird looks.

"It's going to take off now," Sam who was sitting beside him, clapped in excitement.

"Awesome," he replied sarcastically and at the same time the plane began to shake.

"Omnes… omnes…" Damn it, he couldn't remember the rest.

"Dean, are you scared? It's just getting ready to fly," Sam asked, puzzled what could set his brother off.

"What? Nah, I'm good," he tried to laugh, but it sounded fake even to his own ears. He leaned his head back, took a couple of deep breaths and began humming random tunes, hoping one of them would help him calm down. So far, Metallica won the cake.

* * *

_They were going to crash…They were going to burn and die. _

"Dude, calm down. It's just turbulence," Sam tried to loosen the death grip Dean had on his seat. But Dean couldn't really listen to his brother's voice.

"I'm going to the bathroom," he announced, getting up from his seat, not wanting to look weak in front of his dad any longer.

He got there as fast as it wasn't suspicious, splashing water to his face a couple of times, willing his heartbeat to calm down.

This was ridiculous, he'd seen and hunted creatures worth of nightmares, but none frightened him as much as this manmade airplane did.

He didn't know why he was such a baby about flying. Maybe because he really didn't get how it floated in the air and kept going that first time his teacher explained it in the class. Maybe because he didn't have any control over it and had to trust the pilot instead of his dad. A pilot who could be possessed or attacked at any given moment.

But it didn't matter how he felt, he just had to do it like any other job.

"You have to do it." He told himself sternly in the mirror. "Keep it together. For dad, for Sammy."

He threw himself one last warning glance in the mirror and returned to his seat.

It wasn't long before another turbulence started. Dean didn't know how his dad had managed to sleep in such shaky movements, but his dad was fast asleep.

"Be back in a minute," he managed to whisper to Sam before reaching the bathroom, intending to give himself a proper scolding. He had barely locked the door before a wave of nausea hit and he started throwing up the big lunch he had.

_Better me than Sammy,_ he thought to himself and started to clean up the mess. When he was done, the plane gave another hard shake, a whimper escaping through his mouth and he did what he'd only done once when he was terribly hurt in a hunt and didn't think he'd survive.

"Hey Jude, Don't make it bad, Take a sad song and make it better. Remember, to let her into your heart. Then you can start, to make it better."

He continued breathing deeply through his nose. Out of the blue, three sharp knocks snapped him out of his daydreams.

"Dude, you still in there? Are you okay?" Sam called, a hint of worry apparent in his voice.

"I'm alright Sammy," he answered, feeling calm for once.

_I'll be alright. Thanks, mom._

* * *

Songs used:

Hey Jude/ The Beatles


End file.
